Séries de One Shot
by naidja52200
Summary: Vous trouverez des One shot, yaoi, yuri ou hétéro sur des personnages qui ne sont peu ou jamais cités dans les fanfics. Bon, honnêtement, ce sera surtout du yaoi... N'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions! Sixième One shot: Rivalité et amitié
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde! Voila, je commence une série de drabbles, mais sur des personnages de Captain tsubasa que l'on n'a pas souvent, voir pas du tout l'habitude de voir... Ce qui est fort dommage!

Pour ce premier, j'ai essayé un Hi x O, de l'équipe chinoise ^^ (Voir le manga Captain tsubasa World Youth, une vraie tuerie!)

Bonne lecture!

Remarque: Les personnages appartiennent à Yōichi Takahashi.

* * *

Pluie et amour

« - Mais quelle journée pourrie » s'exclama pour la vingtième fois O(1) Chumei, milieu de terrain de l'équipe chinoise. Il contempla l'extérieur : orage, éclair, pluie… Impossible de sortir pour jouer au football.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il s'allongea sur son lit, magasine à la main en espérant que le temps se calme rapidement.

Dix minutes plus tard, la pluie semblait empirer et il jeta le magasine. Il voulait jouer, mais ce satané temps l'en empêchait, ce qui ne faisait que l'irriter de plus en plus.

Tout en maudissant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de près ou de loin, il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva, s'interrogeant sur qui était l'imbécile qui était dehors par un temps pareil. Il était dans les escaliers lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

« - Ouais, c'est bon, j'arrive ! » Grommela le milieu de terrain en ouvrant la porte « Bon, qu'est ce que… Hi ! Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! »

Devant lui se tenait son meilleur ami, trempé jusqu'au os et grelottant.

« - Entre ! Mais enfin, tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Tu veux tomber malade (2) ?!

- ATCHOUM !

- Trop tard soupira le plus petit.

- Désolé… Mais je savais que tu étais tout seul, alors… essaya de s'expliquer, penaud Hi.

- Bon, déshabille toi, il faut faire sécher tes vêtements… En plus, tu vas devoir rester en sous vêtement, vu que je n'ai pas d'affaire à ta taille… »

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient dans la chambre d'O, Hi, emmitouflé dans une couverture, tasse de thé(3) à la main.

« - Quand même… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris de venir me voir par ce temps ? On avait prévu de se voir demain en plus…

- Oui, je sais affirme Hi, En fait, pour tout te dire, j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère… A un certain sujet…

- Et… Tu aurais pu me le dire par téléphone ou me le dire demain dans tout les cas…

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on dit par téléphone… Et je ne pouvais pas attendre demain… Si je l'avais fait, je l'aurais regretté… »

Chumei posa sa tasse par terre et regarda son ami rougir un peu.

« - Et cela concerne quoi ? » Il marqua une pose « Ou qui ? » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

- Cela fait quelque temps que je dors mal, que je suis un peu déprimé et dans la lune…

- Hi, tu es très souvent dans la lune. Lança O en souriant

- Oui, mais là, c'est plus que d'habitude ! Et j'ai quelqu'un en tête… Avoua-t-il »

Un blanc accueillit sa déclaration. O n'en revenait pas : son meilleur ami était amoureux de quelqu'un… Il se sentit assez mal : Il éprouvait des sentiments assez forts pour son ami… En fait, il était amoureux de lui depuis quelques temps… Soudainement, la vision de quelqu'un lui volant l'homme qu'il aimait lui fit mal au cœur. Il sentait ses yeux qui commençaient à piquer sous l'effet de la tristesse. O essaya de se calmer. Il voulait savoir qui avait réussi la lui voler son ami. Ou pas. Si, il devait. Non… O était en proie à un véritable combat intérieur et ses lèvres lâchèrent dans un murmure « Qui ». Il ne remarqua pas Hi se lever, faisant tomber la couverture et posant la tasse sur le bureau. Il ne remarqua pas son ami s'approcher de lui. Par contre, il sentit les deux immenses mains de Hi sur ses joues, lui relevant le visage.

« - C'est toi que j'aime » Et il l'embrassa.

Finalement, se dit O en entourant les épaules de son ami, la pluie, ce n'est pas si mal que ça.

(1)Je ne sais pas comment mettre l'accent circonflexe sur le o majuscule… Help ?

(2) O toujours là pour son Hi, dans n'importe quelle situation, le rassurant et même prenant soin de lui… Comment ne pas les imaginer ensembles !

(3) Non, je n'ai pas voulu faire de clicher… Mais perso, quand il pleut, c'est soit du chocolat ou du thé…

* * *

Bon, et bien voila le premier drabble de fini...

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de corriger les pires, mais certaines peuvent échappées à ma vigilance...

Un tite review? Pour pouvoir m'améliorer? Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dépassé le stade "d'autosatisfaction"... Et cela me dérange un peu ^^

J'ai cependant une petite demande à vous faire ^^: Voilà, pour l'instant, j'écris sur des couples Yaoi que l'on a pas l'habitude de voir... Mais j'aimerais que vous me soumettiez vos idées.

Attention, je parle de Yaoi, mais cela peut être du Yuri ou des couples Hétéros (je déteste appellation hentai...)

J'attends avec impatience vos requêtes ^^

Gros bisous!


	2. Chapitre 2

Et bien, voila le deuxième One Shot ^^. On va dire que je profite des vacances pour me lâcher ^^

Ce One Shot va porter sur l'équipe du Mexique au complet. (Mon Ricardo…)

Les personnages appartiennent à Yōichi Takahashi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Amitié fraternelle :

Lopez avait 6 ans lorsqu'il arriva à l'orphelinat. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là, les évènements passés ne prenaient pas de d'ordre concret dans son esprit. Il savait juste que ses parents avaient disparus, le laissant seul dans ce qu'ils qualifiaient de « maison », à savoir un amoncellement de tôles, de morceaux de bois…

Il regarda l'homme qui lui tenait la main : Il était habillé d'une robe noire, avec une croix autour du cou. Il était venu le chercher car Lopez appelait son père et sa mère en pleurant. Il avait compris la situation, contrairement au garçon et lui avait dit d'une voix douce qu'il l'emmenait dans un endroit où il serait en sécurité.

« - Lopez, je te présente ta nouvelle maison ! »

Le petit garçon regarda l'immense bâtisse devant lui. Sa maman lui en avait touché quelques mots : cela devait être cela, une « Eglise », la maison de Dieu… Le prêtre tira légèrement le garçon, lui insinuant sans mot qu'il fallait avancer. Ils longèrent l'Eglise et arrivèrent aux alentours d'une maison assez grande elle aussi en pierre.

Lopez regardait avec émerveillement cette maison, si grande comparée à la sienne ! Le prêtre s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Lopez eu la surprise de voir surgir aussitôt deux femmes habillées comme le prêtre, mais avec de drôle de tissus noirs et blanc leur couvrant la tête. Une d'elles, assez âgée, lui sourit et prit le relais de l'homme après avoir parlé à voix basse avec lui. Elle l'emmena à sa suite, dans les escaliers.

« - D'après ce que nous a dis le prêtre, tu t'appelles Lopez, c'est cela ?

- Oui répondit doucement Lopez

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal mon petit. Je vais te présenter aux autres, vous allez être six dans la même chambre.

- Ah ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont gentils. Tiens, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Lopez regarda la porte en bois. Il pouvait entendre des cris de joie. La sœur lâcha sa main et ouvrit la porte :

« - Les enfants, je… Ricardo ! Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Lopez, intrigué s'était avancé : Ce qu'il vit le fit rire un peu : les lits étaient défaits, des vêtements trainaient par terre. Son regard porta sur le dénommé Ricardo : Il devait avoir son âge et avait des cheveux courts, sauf sa frange qui était bouclée. Il avait dans les mains ce qui ressemblait à un… ballon de foot. Abimé, recouvert de boue.

« - Ben, on joue ! Vous ne voulez pas que l'on sorte… Répliqua le garçon avec un petit sourire »

La sœur soupira, mais son sourire repris.

« - Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade. Viens Lopez ! »

Le petit s'approcha, la tête basse, un peu rouge. Il la releva pour dévisager ses futurs compagnons. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se sentit tout, mais alors tout petit !

Celui qui s'appelait Ricardo s'approcha :

« - Alors c'est toi Lopez ? Enchanté, je m'appelle Ricardo Espadas !

- Moi c'est Garcia Suivit un garçon très grand pour son âge et blond.

- Moi, c'est Alvez ! Ahaha Ricardo, tu vas te sentir moins seul, tu as quelqu'un de ta taille maintenant !(1)

- Hein ?! Non mais attends voir ! » Le brun se mit à courir après Alvez qui riait.

« - Moi, je m'appelle Saragoza se présenta un autre blond, aussi grand que l'autre.

- Et moi c'est Suarez termina un autre brun

- Bon, vous avez fait connaissance. Soyez gentil avec Lopez d'accord ?

- On est toujours gentil ! Soupira Ricardo qui avait attrapé Alvez.

- Mais oui Ricardo, mais oui. Bonne après midi les enfants.

- Vous aussi ! Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson »

La sœur sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Garcia s'approcha de Lopez et le guida vers son lit. Lopez ne savais pas trop comment se comporter avec eux. Garcia, voyant sa gêne entama la conversation :

« - Tu as quel âge ?

- 7… 7 ans et toi ?

- Je vais en avoir 8 dans deux mois, mais on a tous plus ou moins 7-8 ans. Honnêtement, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je ne sais pas… Papa et maman sont partis et ils sont plus revenus…

- Comme nous tous répliqua Ricardo d'une voix un peu sombre… Ils nous ont abandonné. Faut dire que c'est pas dans les bidonvilles qu'on peut faire fortune… »

Il sauta sur le lit de Lopez pour être à côté de lui. Les autres les rejoignirent et s'assirent sur le lit d'à côté.

« - Ils sont partis vous aussi ? demanda Lopez d'une petite voix, assez intimidé par ses compagnons.

- Mon père, je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu, mais ma mère m'a laissé ici il y a trois ans répondit Ricardo.

- Moi, je suis comme toi Lopez, mes parents sont partis du jour au lendemain, c'est un prêtre qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a amené il y a un an expliqua Saragoza

- Idem pour moi ajouta Suarez

- Aussi rajouta Alvez

- Moi, mon père est décédé avec ma mère à cause d'un incendie dans l'est du bidonville annonça Garcia, triste. C'était un incendie criminel. Je me suis retrouvé ici il y a deux ans.

- Bon, c'est décidé, on va tous les six resté ensemble ! Un peu comme des frères, mais en étant amis !

- Heu… Ricardo, tu peux répéter demanda Suarez

- On est pas liés par le sang, mais, on aime le foot, on est orphelins, on est dans la même chambre. On est donc des amis. Mais, on sera aussi des frères, parce qu'on restera toujours unis ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensé ?(2)

- Moi, ça me va Dit Lopez en souriant »

Les autres acquiescèrent et se mire à rire lorsque Garcia essaya de leur faire un câlin à tous en même temps.

Lopez avait certes perdu son père et sa mère, mais il avait gagné des amis et des frères.

* * *

(1) Faut dire que Lopez fait 1m64 et Ricardo 1m65… Contrairement aux autres qui font plus d'1m70

(2) Ils s'entendent tous bien, l'idée de frères est donc née dans mon esprit…

Voila ! Le deuxième est fini ! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à le faire celui-ci… Pourtant, ce n'est QUE le deuxième ! Sauf que le premier, j'avais l'ambiance pluvieuse du Nord Est qui m'a inspiré, ainsi que l'ennui de devoir rester enfermée…

Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième One Shot ! Et bien, je carbure en ce moment ^^

Je dois remercier mes amies pour l'écriture de celui-ci, nos prises de bec pour choisir LE film de la soirée m'ont énormément aidé ^w^.

Ce One Shot sera sur l'équipe chinoise, plus particulièrement sur les quatre stars de l'équipe.

Attention, LEGERE allusion à un couple Yaoi (très légère)

Les personnages appartiennent à Yōichi Takahashi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Soirée « débat télévisé » :

« - Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ? demanda Go à ses coéquipiers.

- Télé, répondit d'une voix forte Shô, cela nous changera un peu. Qui à le programme ?

- Moi ! O agita le programme avec un sourire. Il l'ouvrit et fit la grimace.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Hi

- Ben, disons qu'il n'y a rien de bien intéressant… Ah, si j'ai !

- C'est quoi ? demanda Go

- Alors les gars, on à le choix entre : Wò Hu Cáng Lóng(1), Dei yuk dai sup gau tsang(2), 7 jin gong(3), Tian ruo you qing(4).

_(Remarque : Je vous conseille de copier coller les titres français (voir tout à la fin) sur Wiki, pour les résumés)_

- Ouais, en gros, on a le choix entre du fantastique, de l'horreur, de l'action ou du romantisme soupira Shô.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, je me trompe ? rétorqua le capitaine avec un sourire

- Ben, ce n'est pas ça, mais les films romantiques et d'actions, c'est la même chose ! » Et se levant de façon théâtrale, Shô commença sa plaidoirie :

« - Dans les films romantiques, tu as toujours deux personnes qui tombent amoureuses, mais OH grand malheur ! Il y a un méchant, souvent de la famille ou des proches, qui essayent de les séparer, et après avoir subi maints et maints obstacles, leur amour triomphe ! Quand aux films d'actions, c'est la même chose, sauf que les méchants veulent s'emparer d'un trésor OU détruire l'humanité OU gouverner le monde OU avoir des pouvoirs qui les rendent indestructibles…

- En gros, tu serais plus film d'horreur ou fantastique. Résuma O.

- Non, pas horreur, ça me fiche les chocottes tout ce sang et ces tortures et ces psychopathes… Les films fantastiques, c'est le top du top ! Il n'y a presque pas d'amour, de l'action et du surnaturel !

- Moi, j'aime bien les films d'horreur. Répondit O en lisant le résumé. Tu te prends pas la tête, et en plus, c'est que du faux, alors no problem pour dormir la nuit.

- … Je l'ai toujours pensé, mais tu n'es pas un peu psychopathe sur les bords ? Demanda Shô.

- Et encore, toi il ne t'a JAMAIS obligé à regarder un film avec lui… Surtout les films américains. Soupira Hi en frissonnant de terreur.

- Je ne t'ai jamais forcé ! rétorqua O en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas explicitement, mais tu me fais le regard de chien battu, limite avec des larmes, alors, je cède… Avoua penaud le géant. Je préfère de loin les films d'actions, là, tu ne réfléchis pas, tu te détends et vu que c'est un des genres les plus utilisés au cinéma, tu as une sacrée panoplie de film à voir…

- Et bien moi, je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'apprécie les films romantiques. Lança Go(5) avec calme

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas… Répondit Shô

- Idem.

- Aussi.

- J'ai la mauvaise impression que vous vous fichez de moi…

- Non, mais, tu es calme et gentil, les films d'amour, c'est limite que pour toi ! Contredit Shô avec un grand sourire. En tout cas, je refuse de regarder ces films, sauf Wò Hu Cáng Lóng !

- Non, le film d'horreur ! J'en ai marre des films d'actions ! J'en regarde toujours quand je suis chez Hi !

- Moi, j'en ai marre des films d'horreurs, je ne dors pas pendant un mois !

- Petite nature. Ricana O, en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. Moi, j'en profite » ajouta-t-il à voix basse, si bien que seul Hi l'entendit. Il devint rouge de gêne en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait été chez O regarder un film. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, alors O l'avait « occupé » pour qu'il soit fatigué et qu'il ne fasse pas de cauchemar…

« - Peut… Peut être, mais à choisir, ce serais le film romantique… Je n'en ai presque jamais vu. Avoua Hi en rougissant.

- Ben, désolé mon vieux, mais moi j'en ai ma claque ! Quand je vais voir mes cousines et mes tantes, y a toujours que ça, alors là, c'est niet ! Objecta Shô

- Perso, je serais pour le film romantique aussi à mon plus grand malheur, parce que les films d'actions, non merci, et fantastiques, je regarde de temps en temps, mais cela ne me plaît pas plus que cela… Répondit O.

- Et c'est quoi les vraies raisons ? Siffla Shô en voyant l'inévitable qui se produira dans peu de temps

- Désolé, elles ne sont pas du genre à être annoncées. S'esclaffa le plus petit

- Traîtres !

- Bon, les enfants, soyons civilisés : Qui est pour le film romantique ? Souffla Go»

Trois mains se levèrent

« - Qui est contre ? »

Une main

« - Désolé Shô, mais c'est la majorité qui l'emporte. Allez, fait pas cette tête, je pense que même si c'est romantique, cela va te plaire…

- Comment ça ?

- Cela parle de problèmes entre les triades, la police…

- Mouais… De toute manière, j'ai pas le choix hein ?! Grogna l'as »

Go sourit et alluma la télévision. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait que ses amis se disputent, surtout pour cela, car il finissait toujours par l'emporter. C'était un peu de la manipulation, mais comme ça, il pouvait regarder les programmes qu'il aimait lui.

* * *

Bon, les notes, avec les titres occidentalisés :

(1) Tigre et dragons, film fantastique

(2) La 19ème porte de l'enfer, film d'horreur, suspense

(3) Wonder seven, film d'action

(4) A moment of romance, film romantique.

Allez voir sur Wikipedia pour ces films, ils ont l'air pas mal (le film d'action est génial !

(5) Go est calme, réfléchit et franchement, je ne vois pas d'autre film pour lui…

Et bien voila, troisième fini… Si vous avez des suggestions, allez y, lâchez vous ^^. Et désolé pour les fautes ^^"

Gros bisous !


	4. Chapitre 4

Cauchemar et réconfort

Hello Tout le monde ! Excusez moi du retard dans ma fanfic, mais je n'étais pas là, vacances familiales oblige ^^'

Je vous remercie de lire ma fic m(_ _)m

Ce quatrième One shot sera sur l'équipe mexicaine, plus particulièrement Lopez, quand il était à l'orphelinat (Peu après le deuxième OS… Et puis, il est trop mignon Lopez !).

Attention, à la fin, plus particulièrement vers la partie dans le futur, il y aura une allusion Yaoi ! Si vous n'aimez pas, arrêtez-vous avant…

Bonne lecture :3

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Takahashi Yoichi.

* * *

« C'était une nuit noire, sans étoiles, ni lune, mais la pluie était au rendez-vous, tombant comme des aiguilles indolores, mais gelées. L'homme s'avança doucement près de la rivière qui desservait San Luis Potosi. Beaucoup de personnes l'évitaient. Surtout un soir comme celui-ci.

Il arriva près de la rivière et attendit. Quinze minutes passèrent, mais l'homme ne vit toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait faire demi tour lorsqu'il entendit dernière lui un gémissement, suivit d'une plainte étouffée. Un brin de vent glacé le retint. La plainte se transforma en sanglot. Le bruit se rapprochait de l'homme. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais ses jambes étaient gelées, ancrées dans la terre.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et tourna lentement la tête, la peur se faisant de plus en plus présente. Une vois de femme sortit d'outre-tombe, lui effleura l'oreille :

- Mes fils, mes pauvres fils… Morts… Ma faute…

- Lai… Laissez moi par… partir se mit-il à la supplier

- Mes fils…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'hurler, le froid pris possession de lui, l'entrainant dans la froideur de cette pluie…

- Pff, elle fait pas peur ton histoire ! Soupira Ricardo qui se balançait sur sa chaise

- C'est clair ! En plus, tout le monde la connaît ta légende (1). Mais j'avoue que tu l'as bien raconté.

- Merci Suarez et non merci, parce que mes chers amis, c'est VOUS qui m'avez demandé de vous la raconter !

- On sait Pablo, on sait, calme toi… Essaya de temporiser Garcia.

- Les enfants (2), qu'est ce que vous faîtes ! Il est bientôt minuit ! »

Une sœur était entrée et semblait légèrement en colère, au vu des poings qu'elle avait sur les hanches. Les garçons sentirent le danger et se jetèrent dans leurs lits, pendant qu'Alvez lança en souriant :

« - On va se coucher, vous voyez !

- Il y a intérêt ! Aller, j'éteins, bonne nuit les enfants.

- Bonne nuit répondirent-ils à l'unisson »

Le dortoir était devenu calme, signe que tous les garçons dormaient. Enfin, presque.

Sous les draps, Lopez tremblait. L'histoire lui avait fait peur, très peur. Il entendit un craquement et sursauta. Il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller attendit. De longues minutes passèrent, et soulagé de ne plus rien entendre, Lopez sortit sa tête de sous l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir.

Dix minutes plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre et Lopez sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit et vit qu'il pleuvait. Enormément. Et il faisait noir. Sans lune ni étoiles… Lopez poussa un gémissement étouffé et se mit à sangloter en silence. Il remit la tête sous l'oreiller en priant quand il entendit un bruit de ressort, puis de pas, qui se rapprochèrent de lui. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, puis son drap fut doucement retiré et une voix…

« - Lopez !

- Ah-Humpf » Une main s'était plaquée sur sa bouche et il vit Ricardo en face de lui.

« -Je t'ai entendu gigoter et gémir, alors je suis venu… »

Lopez le regarda et se mit à pleurer (3).

« - Que… Hé, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ! »

Maladroitement, Ricardo pris le petit dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête.

« - C'est… C'est l'histoire snif… Elle… Snif… Elle…

- Bon, d'accord, tu as eu peur…

- Ouiiiii ! Sniff ! J'ai… J'ai cru que…que…la dame allait… allait me tuer !

- Elle pourra pas, c'est une légende, ça n'existe pas !

- Tu… Tu es sur ?

- Oui soupira Ricardo en pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils racontaient une histoire d'épouvante avec Lopez à côté.

- Bon, fais-moi de la place, je dors avec toi. Ajouta-t-il

- Tu veux bien ? Demanda d'une petite vois Lopez en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Oui, allez, dépêches, je suis fatigué moi… »

Lopez se coucha et Ricardo se serra contre lui, le tenant dans ses bras. Lopez cala sa tête dans le cou de son et s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

De nos jours,

« - Je suis rentré.

- Bonsoir Ricardo ! Alors cette journée ?

- Horriblement affreuse ! Pire que d'habitude… Pourtant l'équipe qu'on affronte n'est pas bien forte… »

Ricardo se tourna vers Lopez qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine. Des six guerriers aztèques, il a été le seul à passer pro, les autres ne pouvant rien faire les uns sans les autres (4). Garcia était passé lutteur dès la fin de la World Youth Cup, Suarez, Alvez, Saragoza et Lopez étaient devenus entraîneurs de jeunes espoirs du football mexicain (5).

« Et toi, ta journée ? Repris-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Ca a été, les enfants étaient attentifs, il faut dire que l'on est quatre, alors ça va… Mais, tu sais, quand tu me dis « Effrayante », tu me fais repenser à l'orphelinat… Dit-il en se rapprochant du gardien.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Quand tu m'as réconforté cette nuit là…

- Ah ! La fameuse légende… Je me souviens, tu couinais comme une fillette ricana Ricardo en levant la tête

- Méchant ! Lopez donna une tape sur la tête. Tu m'as quand même réconforté… En me prenant dans tes bras…

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Souria le brun en se lavant, faisant fasse à Lopez qui s'était appuyé contre le mur.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas… Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? Le taquina le plus petit

- C'est vrai que l'on a toujours été ensemble… Depuis 19 ans ! Et dire que je n'ai presque plus de temps à te consacrer… Susurra Ricardo à l'oreille de Lopez.

-C'est-à-dire ? Souria celui-ci »

Ricardo posa ses mains sur les hanches de son homologue et souffla doucement sur son oreille. Puis, il la lécha avant de reprendre en murmurant :

« - Mon petit Lopez, serais-tu en manque ?

- Bonne déduction Sherlock ! »

Et Lopez l'embrassa : 19 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, 19 ans depuis son cauchemar et le réconfort de Ricardo, 7 ans depuis la fin de la coupe du monde, 6 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« - Finalement, les légendes ont du bon… A quand la déclaration de Suarez à Alvez ?

- Tais-toi ! Grogna Ricardo en l'entraînant dans la chambre sous le rire de Lopez. »

* * *

Voilà ! Le quatrième OS est fini !

Voici les petites notes ^^ :

(1) Suivez ce lien, et chercher « la llorona », je me suis inspirée de cette légende :

(2) Ben, en fait, comme c'est une sorte de mini-suite de mon deuxième OS, je place celui-ci 3 mois plus tard, ils ont donc entre 7 et 8 ans.

(3) Désolée, mais pour moi, même adulte, il a une bouille tellement mimi que… En fait, je ne peux même pas me justifier…

(4) Là, je peux justifier : Ricardo est le gardien super talentueux, mais déjà, Garcia à arrêter pour faire de la lutte, et les autres se servent de techniques de lutte pour jouer au football, et de ce fait, l'un sans les autres ne savant pas faire grand-chose individuellement… Enfin, d'après moi…

(5) Mais comme je les aime trop, je les aie mis entraineurs grâce à leurs expériences.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé pendant près d'un mois sans nouvelles ! Désolée ! Vraiment désolée, mais comme je suis revenue chez mon père et qu'on pas d'ordi, c'est dur de publier !

En plus, j'ai repris les cours, et je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer…

Je tiens à vous prévenir que je risque de pas toujours publier mes fics à deux jours d'intervalle… En effet, je fais des études dans le social et je passe les examens cette année, du coup, je risque d'être assez irrégulière, surtout en fin d'année (vers Mars).

Le cinquième s'intitule Cuisine et sera avec l'équipe de la Thaïlande ! Avec un léger Shonen Ai… Je vous dis pas le couple, il coule de source ^^

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Yoichi Takahashi.

* * *

Cuisine :

« - Battez les œufs en neige… C'est quoi ça ?

- Tu as un problème Bunnak ? »

Chana s'était approché de son capitaine qui était avachi sur la table, à la limite du désespoir.

« - Oui ! Et un gros ! C'est l'anniv' de ton frère demain et je… Non, oublis TOUT tout de suite !

- Tu voulais lui faire un gâteau et lui offrir et essayer de lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- …

-Ecoutes, tu n'es pas mister poker face, ça se voit comme si tu l'avais crié sur tous les toits… Bon, je vais t'aider ! Ou plutôt « on » , je vais appeler Sakun. »

Avant même que Bunnak n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Chana avait composé le numéro de son frère. Il se tourna vers son capitaine qui lui adressa un regard meurtrier, auquel il répondit en souriant.

«- Allo ? Sakun ? Dis moi, tu es libre là, tout de suite, maintenant ?

- …

- Ben si, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aurais pas appelé sinon…

- …

- Notre cher capitaine veut ENFIN dire au frangin qu'il l'aime… Avec un gâteau.

- …

- Non, je rigole pas ! Tu te ramènes, je lui apprends les bases lexicales de la pâtisserie, tu me relais et j'éloigne le frangin.

- …

- Ok à toute !

-C'est bon, Sakun arrive dans dix minutes. Bon, tu veux faire quoi comme recette ? Demanda Chana en essayant de regarder le livre de cuisine

- Grml

- Répètes, j'ai rien compris

- A l'ananas

- Sakun te l'a dis ?

- Non, Faran. Indirectement. A la cantine.

- Hum... Bon, tu comprends les premières étapes ?

- Ouais, mais c'est celle là : « Montez les œufs en neiges »

- Alors montez, ça veut dire les rendre solide, avec le batteur électrique, et en neige, c'est à cause de leur apparence blanche.

- Hum… C'est bizarre quand même…

- C'est de la cuisine. »

Dring !

« - Ah! Sakun est là!

- ENTRE ! C'EST OUVERT !

- Mes tympans… Gémissa Chana

- Tu l'as mérité. C'est ma vengeance en quelque sorte

- Tyran !

- Je sais !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Bonjour Capitaine, re-salut frangin !

- Bonjour Sakun.

- Bon, tu t'occupes du capitaine, moi je m'occupe de Faran !

- Non, tu restes là Répliqua Sakun en enlevant ses chaussures, père s'occupe déjà de Faran. Mais on a que deux heures. Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Sakun en prenant le livre des mains de Chana.

- Ananas.

- Et bien, j'espère que tu seras de meilleure humeur ! Plaisanta le cadet. Alors, Chana, tu peux nous sortir :

- 1 boite 4/4 d'ananas au sirop ,  
- 3 œufs ,  
-140 g de sucre + 10 g pour les blancs en neige ,  
- 1 sachet de sucre vanillé ,  
- 90 g de beurre fondu ,  
- 200 g de farine ,  
- 1/2 sachet de levure chimique ,  
- 1 pincée de sel ,  
Pour le caramel ,  
- 18 morceaux de sucre ,  
- d'eau ,  
- 50 g de beurre coupé en petits morceaux.

- Wouahh ! Doucement, je ne suis pas, moi ! Cria Chana, les bras rempli de sucre, farine et de casseroles

- Ok ok… Bon, Bunnak, tu suis à la lettre la recette : déjà, tu sépares les blancs des jaunes.

- Ok… Fait !

Ensuite, tu mélange les jaunes avec les 140 g de sucre en poudre et le sucre vanillé avec le fouet.

- Ouaiisss…

- Ne t'arrêtes pas, ont à pas le temps ! Chana, fait fondre du beurre 90 g de beurre dans une casserole.

- Ca marche !

- J'ai fini.

- Idem… Tu sais que tu es encore plus tyrannique que moi quand il s'agit de cuisine…

- Tu veux sortir avec mon frère ?

- Grmlll

- Alors, tu te tais, et tu écoutes ! Tu rajoutes les 90g de beurre DOUCEMENT.

- Ouais…

- Mélange et après rajoute toute la farine et la levure, petit à petit, tu pourras pas mélanger sinon. Chana, monte les œufs en neige, d'accord ?

- Ca marche, alors, le fouet électrique…

- Vers la fin, rajoute les 10 g de sucres. »

Pendant que Bunnak essayait d'obtenir un mélange homogène, Chana s'amusait à faire bouger le fouet électrique dans tous les sens.

« - Finis ! Lança joyeusement Chana

- Idem… Soupira Bunnak

- Ok, maintenant, Bunnak, tu mets lentement et morceaux par morceaux les blancs en neige dans ton saladier. Ensuite, tu soulèves du fond vers le haut SANS les casser.

- Et je fais comment pour mélanger alors ?!

- Tu les coupes. Chana, fait fondre les 18 morceaux de sucres, avec 3 cuillères à soupe d'eau et lorsque c'est doré, tu rajoutes les 50 g de beurre.

- Ok !

- C'est presque finis de mon côté…

- Bien… Attends dix minutes, le temps que Chana fasse le caramel. Tiens, ouvre la boîte avec les ananas. Après préchauffe le four à 210 °C»

Dix minutes plus tard

« - Le caramel est prêt !

- Ok, alors tu le verses dans le moule, Bunnak, tu mets les ananas dans le fond et tu rajoutes ce que tu as dans le saladier.

- C'est bon…

- Maintenant, met le gâteau dans le four pendant 35 minutes.

15 minutes plus tard

- Enfin c'est fini soupira Bunnak en s'asseyant sur une chaise, la vaisselle finie.

- Euh, nous oui, toi il te reste 20 minutes avant que le frangin arrive. Rétorqua Sakun en regardant sa montre.

- (Soupire) » Bunnak se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivé à la moitié, il se retourna et demanda à Sakun :

« - Est-ce que vous restez ?

- Non, on va vous laissez ! Devança Sakun en voyant Chana ouvrir la bouche. On a des courses à faire.

- Hein ! Mais tu m'as rien dit !

- J'avais oublié… Capitaine, tu nous mets deux parts de côtés, ok ? Demanda Sakun en tirant Chana par le col de sa veste

- Euh, d'acco… BAM ! Et bien, c'est du rapide… Ah ! Plus que 15 minutes !

Pendant ce temps :

« - Je voulais manger du gâteau aussi !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plaît ! En plus, Faran à réservé une surprise que SEUL Bunnak pourra avoir… E ton est pas dedans. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Hein ? Tu sais ce que s'est ?

- J'ai ma petite idée… Bunnak va apprécier en tout cas… Faran aussi d'ailleurs (1)…

- ? »

Chana regarda son frère et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : Alors, quelque chose qui va faire plaisir à son frère et à Bunnak… Qui vont être entrain de manger du gâteau… Seuls… Seuls dans la maison… Une maison assez éloignée des autres, sans les parents… Seuls entre adultes… Des adultes seuls, dans une maison, amoureux l'un de l'autre ?!

« - Tu veux dire que ! Demanda Chana rouge comme une tomate

- Tu as compris ? Parait mais ne dit rien, J'ai déjà du mal à me sortir l'idée et l'image, alors en rajoutes pas ! »

Un silence se fit entre les deux frères.

« - Tu crois qu'il va pourvoir marcher demain ? Demanda innocemment Chana »

Sakun le regarda quelques secondes

« - Connaissant Bunnak, il pourra même pas se lever du lit…

- Mais, tu crois que Faran va lui dire d'emblé ?

- C'est fort possible… Si c'est ça, ils vont se mettre à table sans manger…

- Je le plains là…

- Il l'aura cherché aussi… Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

- Des sushis

- … Des sushis ?

- Des sushis.

- … Je vais toucher deux mots à Misturu Sano(2) lorsque je le verrai…

- Je te l'interdit. »

Sakun soupira : Déjà que gérer Bunnak et Faran, qui sont des adultes, c'était pas du gâteau, mais alors deux gamins survoltés qui ne savent rien du tout aux rapports entre adultes, ça va être mission impossible !

* * *

FINI ! Oui !

Depuis le temps qu'elle était commencée cette fic…

Bon, les annotations :

1) Je vois trop bien Sakun dire ça…

2) Référence au match Thaïlande/Japon, où Sano pique le ballon à Chana (si je me souviens bien)… J'ai pensée que les mettre « ensemble » serait pas mal…

Bon, et bien cette fic est finie… Je suis entrain d'écrire au brouillon la prochaine… Avec un peu de chance, elle sera publiée fin semaine prochaine… J'espère… Si mes profs sont sympas… Et s'il y a internet aussi…

Aller, a plus ! Grso bisous!

Ah ! J'oubliais voici l'adresse de la recette que j'ai utilisée ^^ :

sacha/recette/gateau-caramelise-a-lananas


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Bon, voici le sixième One shot… Et le premier non-shonen ai ou yaoi.

Il sera sur Sanae… Bon, ok, je l'aime bien, même si par moment elle fait méga potiche…

Mais, franchement, je la préfère à Kumi…

Ben, justement, cet OS, plus précisément, sera sur Sanae et Kumi, et des sentiments qu'elles ont toutes les deux envers Tsuabasa.

Et puis, ça change un peu ^^

Disclamer : Les personnages sont toujours de Yoichi Takahashi.

* * *

Rivalité et amitié :

Lorsque Sanae vit Kumi pour la première fois, elle eu le pressentiment qu'une rivale entrait dans sa vie. Un peu comme Yayoi l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt. Sauf qu'elles étaient devenues rapidement amies, se complétant dans leur rôle de manager, et surtout dans leur rôle d'amoureuse de footballeur.

Seulement, Sanae n'avait pas eu un pressentiment aussi fort envers Yayoi. Là, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau lui disait : « Attention, danger absolu ! »

Pourtant Kumi était adorable en apparence, calme, assez douce, mais aussi joyeuse et elle adorait le football.

Seulement, Sanae su que la bataille risquait d'être dure. Elle en eu la preuve même pas une heure plus tard, lorsque Kumi relança le ballon, sortit en touche, non pas sur Ryô, mais sur Tsubasa. Sanae sentit une pointe de jalousie quand elle entendit Kumi faire les louanges de Tsubasa directement devant lui.

Oh, bien sur, elle l'avait déjà fait, elle aussi, mais pas de cette façon : Elle le félicitait toujours d'une manière calme, douce, mais sans puissance, comme si elle avait peur que dans ses paroles, Tsubasa comprenne directement qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Kumi ne s'embarrassait pas de ça, et c'était limite si elle ne lui criait pas qu'elle l'aimait.

Oui, Sanae était jalouse de Kumi. Jalouse, car contrairement à elle, elle s'était toujours gardée d'avoir des gestes attentionnés envers son capitaine, traitant tous les joueurs de la même façon.

Lorsque Kumi vit Sanae, chef des supporters, pour la première fois, elle fut soufflée : Cette fille était d'un calme et d'un professionnalisme hors du commun, surtout pour une collégienne (1). Elle se sentit petite, voir insignifiante. Pourtant, elle découvrit rapidement que Sanae était quelqu'un de calme et de compréhensif. Elle découvrit bien vite aussi les sentiments qu'elle portait à Tsubasa. Son Tsubasa. Jamais auparavant, elle n'aurais cru avoir une rivale de cette taille : quand Tsubasa était blessé, Sanae était toujours celle qui était la première au courant, qui était sa confidente. Elle était toujours là, aux côtés du capitaine.

Et à chaque fois, Kumi sentit la jalousie montée en elle, lui ronger le cœur. Pourquoi Sanae et pas elle ?

Cette question, elle se l'était posée plusieurs dizaines de fois, sans réponse concrète. Pourtant, des réponses, elle en avait plein : Sanae connaissait Tsubasa depuis plus longtemps, elle le connaissait comme personnes, était toujours là en cas de besoin…

Pourtant, Kumi espérait tous les jours que le capitaine la remarquerait. Qu'il la verrait lui, et non pas elle. Alors, tous les jours, elle se montrait, s'exprimait, essayait de prendre de la place dans l'esprit de Tsubasa. Sans succès.

Le temps passa. Kumi et Sanae étaient proches. Pourtant subsistait toujours la pointe de jalousie qu'elles ressentaient. En public, elles étaient amies, s'entendaient bien, discutaient souvent. Mais dans l'ombre, chacune espérait remporter la bataille, espérait être supérieure à l'autre et gagner le cœur du capitaine.

La finale approchait à grand pas quand Kumi décida d'avouer ses sentiments à Tsubasa. Elle fit ceci dans l'intérêt de Sanae. Quand Tsubasa déclina ses sentiments, elle se sentit triste, mais, elle poussa le capitaine à avouer rapidement ses sentiments à son amie et rivale.

Car Sanae avait beau être une rivale, elle était avant tout une amie, et tout le monde sais que l'amitié est sacrée.

* * *

Voila le sixième OS est fini… J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en fait, et puis, ça change un peu ^^

Allez, à bientôt ! (J'espère en tout cas ^^ ')

Ah oui, le (1), lorsque Kumi arrive, ils sont encore au collège, et personnellement, je ne connais pas grand monde qui peut être aussi dévouée et j'en passe que Sanae…


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Et bien, on peut dire que je carbure en ce moment… Je retourne à mes amours de yaoi…

Avec un Cha Inchon x Sho Shunko… Enfin, assez léger… On en a une allusion à la fin…

Cependant, le format de cet OS va être un peu différent : En effet, il sera sous forme de SMS… J'espère tenir la route !

Bon, suffit de bavarder, place à la suite !

Oh, et petite précision : Lorsque c'est écrit normalement, c'est le fil de la conversation qui est envoyé.

En italique, c'est les brouillons ! (Il n'y en a pas beaucoup). Donc, les messages non envoyés et qui ne seront jamais envoyés ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Yoichi Takahashi.

* * *

Téléphone portable :

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon Le 15 Février 200N A 14h00

« Mon ami ! Comment vas-tu ? Je vous félicite pour votre qualification, toi et ton équipe ! Vivement qu'on se retrouve face à face !

Cordialement Sho Shunko »

De Cha Inchon à Inconnu Le 15 Février 200N A 14h05

« Que ! Comment tu as eu mon numéro ! Et qui est ton ami ?! »

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon Le 15 Février 200N A 14h07

« Ben, c'est ton capitaine qui me l'a donné par l'intermédiaire du tien… Enfin, j'ai surtout réussit à l'avoir car ils sortent ensembles… Ben, c'est toi mon ami ! »

De Cha Inchon à Inconnu Le 15 Février 200N A 14h10

« Hein ? I sort avec ton capitaine ?! Depuis combien de temps ? »

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon Le 15 Février 200N A 14H12

« Ben depuis la dernière coupe du monde… Tu étais pas au courant ? Pourtant, c'est ton ami non ? »

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon Le 15 Février 200N A 14h43

« Hey ! Mon ami, t'es toujours là ? »

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon Le 15 Février 200N A 14h58

« Ouhouh ! Tu es là ? S'il te plait, répond moi ! »

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon Le 15 Février 200N A 15h15

« S'te plaît ! Fait pas de bêtise ! Reste en vie ! »

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon Le 15 Février 200N A 15h45

« Ne fait pas de bêtise ! Tu peux pas mourir ! »

De Cha Inchon à Inconnu Le 15 Février 200N A 16h15

« Non mais tu es un grand malade ! Ca va pas d'envoyer des messages comme ceux là ? Me suicider ?! T'es malade j'espère ! Et ça à beau être mon ami, il a droit de rien me dire ! »

De Inconnu à Cha Inchon; Le 15 Février 200N A 16h16

« Tu m'as fait peu ! Tu aurais pu être amoureux de lui et être désespéré qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Et pourquoi tu as pas répondu tout de suite ?! »

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 15 Février 200N A 16h22

« Amoureux de lui ?! Ok, là, tu es sérieusement atteint, va voir un médecin ! Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, c'est juste un ami et mon capitaine ! OK ! Et pour ta gouverne, tu es peut être entrain de glander, mais moi j'avais entrainement, et je ne suis pas sûr que mon entraineur apprécie que je garde mon portable avec moi ! »

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon; Le 15 Février 200N A 16h25

« Je te rassures, je vais très bien ! Et désolé, je savais pas que tu avais entrainement… Ca se passe bien ? »

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 15 Février 200N A 16h28

« Ouais, ça va… C'est un peu dur car je dois parler continuellement allemand, ou au mieux, anglais, vu que je suis le seul coréen… Et puis, ce n'est pas le même rythme ! Par exemple, en Corée, on peut s'entraîner pendant 4h00 non stop, mais ici, les temps d'entraînement sont assez courts ! On s'est entraîné 1h00 à tout casser, c'est assez bizarre… Pourtant, ça fait un bout de temps que je suis dans ce club, mais je ne suis toujours pas habitué... Et toi ? »

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon; Le 15 Février 200N A 16h40

« Je compatis… Le pire, c'est lorsque Stephan commence à parler mi-suédois, mi-allemand… C'est juste horrible, et en plus, je ne suis pas doué en allemand… Du coup, je ne parle qu'en anglais... Vous êtes pas un peu cinglé en Corée ! s'entraîner 4h00 d'affilées ? Même nous en Chine, on en fait pas autant ! »

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 15 Février 200N A 16h48

« Que veux-tu, faut bien qu'on soit les plus extrémiste dans un domaine… Bon, faut que je te laisse, l'entraîneur veut nous parler.

Salut. »

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon; Le 15 Février 200N A 16h50

« Bonne chance ! Bonne soirée »

_De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon; Le 15 Février 200N A 16h51_

_« Si tu savais pourquoi j'ai demandé ton numéro, tu me dirais d'aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique »_

* * *

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h20

« :D »

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h22

« :(»

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h24

« :D »

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h26

« :(»

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h24

« :D. Aller mon ami, fait pas la tête !»

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h25

« Et je devrais réagir comment d'après toi ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à commencé à faire copain-copain qu'on doit tout partager ! »

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h26

« Rooh, aller, fait pas la tête, c'est pas si grave ! On partage juste la même chambre, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Imagine, il y aurai pu y avoir qu'un lit double… »

_De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h27_

_« C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs… Mais ça aurait été encore mieux en hiver… »_

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h27

« Tu es pas un peu malade ! S'il y avait eu un lit double, j'aurai préféré dormir part terre ! »

De Sho Shunko à Cha Inchon Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h29

« Bon, écoutes, c'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis obligé de dormir avec toi, mais celles de nos capitaines ! C'est eux qui ont décidés de dormir ensemble ! Et, devrais-je te rappeler que Hi et O sortent ensemble ! J'allais pas squatter, en sachant que mes pauvres oreilles allaient souffrir ! Donc, maintenant, tu sors de cette salle de bain ! »

De Cha Inchon à Sho Shunko Le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h30

« Non ! »

De I à Cha le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h32

« Bon, Cha, tu sors maintenant, tu as quel âge sérieusement ! Et puis, vous avez un lit chacun ! Et d'après ce que m'a dit Sho, vous vous entendez très bien ! »

De Chat à I 18 Juillet 200N A 14h34

« De quoi je me mêle honnêtement ? Je vais sortir pour me retrouver en face de l'autre là ! Et on a juste copiné, on n'est pas devenu ami ! »

De I à Cha le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h36

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant, tu sors de cette pièce, ordre de ton capitaine, et si Sho vient encore me déranger à ton sujet, ça risque de mal allé, compris ! »

De Cha à I le 18 Juillet 200N A 14h37

« Merci de me soutenir… »

* * *

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 19h25

« Tu es passé où encore ! Ton équipe te cherche depuis 20 minutes ! »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 19h33

« Hého ! Tu réponds ?! »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 19h46

« Bon, il se passe quoi ? »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 19h58

« Hé ! Réponds m**** ! Tu es où ? Ton entraineur est entrain de faire une syncope, sans parlé de ton capitaine et équipier qui sont entrain de se bouffer les doigts ! »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 20h15

« Mais b*****, tu es où ? On s'inquiète tous là ! Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Réponds ! »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 20h20

« P*****, tu nous en fais voir de toute les couleurs m**** ! Allez, envois un signe, un indice, n'importe quoi (1)!

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 21h30

« … Tu es un boulet, un abruti de boulet atomique qui ne mérite même pas de rester sur terre, un stupide animal qui mérite qu'on l'égorge, qu'on le brûle (2) »

De Sho à Cha le 22 Juillet 200N A 21h35

« Mais… Mais… C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est celle de l'autre abruti ! »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 21H40

« Et alors ! Tu pouvais pas nous envoyer un texto pour nous prévenir ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre nous ! On a faillit appeler la police ! »

De Sho à Cha le 22 Juillet 200N A 21h45

« Comment voulais tu que je vous prévienne alors que j'étais à la limite du coma ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si les infirmiers ont mis trois plombes pour vous appelez ! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si un abruti à grillé le feu rouge ou moment où je traversais, et après, s'est barré sans m'aider (3)! »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 21h52

« Bon, ok, j'avoue, je me suis emporté… Mais, faut me comprendre : Tu es partis en ville à 15h18, en me disant que tu reviendrais pour 18h00 et quelques. A 18h20, tu n'étais toujours pas là, j'ai donc été voir ton capitaine qui ne t'avait pas vu. On à pensé que tu étais occupé, du coup, on ne s'est inquiétés qu'a 19h00 quand on à vu que tu n'étais toujours pas là.

Et pendant quasiment 3h00, on était tous réunis en se demandant ce qui t'étais arrivés, où tu étais et j'en passe… On a imaginé les pires scénarios, les pires fins ! »

De Sho à Cha le 22 Juillet 200N A 21h58

« Désolé… Mais, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 22H00

3Evidemment espèce d'imbécile heureux (4) ! »

De Sho à Cha le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h02

« Du coup, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes beaucoup ! »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h05

« Que ! N'importe quoi ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! »

De Sho à Cha le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h06

« Mais oui, c'est ça ^^. Bon, je vais devoir raccrocher, la sorcière qui me sert d'infirmière va bientôt débarquée…

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h06

« Elle est si terrible que ça ? »

De Sho à Cha, le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h08

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi, mon infirmière… »

De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h09

« VA CREVER ! »

De Sho à Cha le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h10

« :D »

_De Cha à Sho le 22 Juillet 200N A 22h20_

_« Infirmière peut être pas… Infirmier, pourquoi pas… J'espère juste que tu es meilleur malade que I… Essayes de revenir rapidement. »_

* * *

De Sho à Cha le 06 Aout 200N A 17h48

« Faut que je te parles… Rejoins-moi sur le terrain, d'accord ? »

De Sho à Cha le 06 Aout 200N A 17h50

« ? »

De I à Sho le 06 Aout 200N A 18h14

« Il y a un problème avec Cha ? »

De Sho à I le 06 Aout 200N A 18h15

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

De I à Sho le 06 Aout 200N A 18h16

« Disons que c'est la première fois que je vois Cha aussi en colère, et toi aussi déprimé… J'ai essayé de le faire partir, mis il reste enfermé dans la salle de bain notre chambre, à Shunjin et à moi… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

De Sho à I le 06 Aout 200N A 18h17

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit par SMS… Disons que j'ai un peu trop rêvé… »

De I à Sho le 06 Aout 200N A 18h19

« … C'est-à-dire ? »

De Shunjin à Shunko le 06 Aout 200N A 18h20

« Viens me rejoindre dehors, faut qu'on discute toi et moi. Ordre du capitaine. »

**Appel entrant de I à Cha le 06 Aout A 19h15**

« - Cha ?

- Hum…

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sho ?

- Désolé, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Si, parce que cette histoire touche sur les deux équipes : dans la notre, tu ne veux plus sortir, et dans celle de Sho, déjà parce qu'il a le pied dans un plâtre, et de l'autre car il est aussi déprimé qu'une pierre tombale.

- C'est une histoire entre nous deux.

- Justement, Shunjin à discuté avec Sho et lui a tiré la vérité.

- …

- …

- … Tu n'as rien à dire sur ce que tu as dis ?

- …

- On ne va pas y passer cent ans Cha ? Alors ?

- …

- Bon, franchement, tu en pense quoi de Sho ?

- Rien du tout, il m'indiffère.

- Cha…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile s'est imaginé des choses !

- Oh ! Allez soit honnête avec toi-même ! Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes venu te voir, paniqué, parce que Sho n'étais pas encore rentré le jour où il a eu son accident ! Et c'e n'est pas nous qui lui avons envoyé des messages, qui avons été le chercher à l'hôpital, qui…

- STOP ! Franchement I, tu peux me critiquer, mais tu as fais la même chose avec ton actuel petit ami, il y quelques années de ça !

- Oui, et j'ai ouvert les yeux, contrairement à toi ! J'ai réfléchis et j'ai su ce que je devais faire !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu es venu me voir dans un état, limite de détresse extrême, en me demandant ce que tu devais faire ! Si c'étais la bonne solution ! Tu me donnes des leçons, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

- Bon, Cha, ça suffit maintenant ! C'est vrai, mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision !

- A un tel point que c'est de la bouche de Shunko que j'ai appris que vous sortiez ensemble depuis perpette ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis d'ailleurs, hein ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu l'avais compris, mais il semblerait que non ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Soit un peu honnête avec toi-même ! La période où tu détestais Sho est partie depuis des lustres, maintenant, tu l'apprécie, voir tu…

- TAIS-TOI !

-… l'aime ! Non, prend tes responsabilités un peu ! Ose me dire que tu le déteste, ose me dire que tu ne l'apprécie pas !

- Je… Je…

- Voila ! Tu ne peux pas le dire parce que, finalement, tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le penses !

- Arrêtes ! Tu voudrais que je réfléchisse, que je calcul tout et que j'avoue enfin que je commence à l'aimer ? Pour ensuite être une fois de plus laissé sur le bas côté, quelques mois plus tard? Non merci, deux fois, mais pas trois !

- … Tu y penses encore ?!

- Tu crois quoi hein ? C'est pas parce que je suis une brute, limite macho, que je suis du style à briser, casser et j'en passe… Que je ne peux pas souffrir ! Evidemment que j'y pense encore, tu sais comment se sont finie les deux histoires! Qui pourrait oublier ça, hein ? La personne avec qui tu es depuis 8 mois te fais faire des choses inimaginables, et finalement, te quittes pour quelqu'un d'autre pour des trucs stupides, en te disant que ça l'avait bien amusé et j'en passe ? Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, hein ? Evidemment que j'apprécie Shunko, évidemment, tout ce que tu as dis est vrai, mais, après ça, comment ceux-tu que je refasse confiance à quelqu'un ?!

- Et tu penses que Sho est quelqu'un comme ça ?

- …

- Cha…

- … Non…

- Mais…

- Mais c'est récent et manque de pot, j'y pense encore ! Mais je dois faire quoi, hein ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi…

- Oui, c'est récent, mais, c'est ça la vie ! Mais, à cause d'une abrutie finie qui se prenait pour une reine, tu vas renier ce qui s'est passé avec Sho ? Tu vas laisser passer ça, à cause d'une pimbêche aussi stupide que ses pieds qui s'est jouée de toi ? Fait étapes par étapes ! Demande-toi si tu l'aimes ou non. Vraiment. Si tu l'aime plus que les autres. Si tu l'aime d'une façon plus forte que les autres. Si tu l'aimes comme lui t'aime.

- …

- Je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Mais dépêches toi, ça serait bête de tout foutre en l'air pour des sentiments renfloués…

- …Toujours aussi guimauve…

- Mouais, tu es pas mal dans ton genre quand tu t'y mets. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

- Hum, Bye.

**Fin de l'appel le 06 Aout A 19h35 **

* * *

De Cha à Sho le 09 Aout A 16h47

« Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins-moi sur le terrain situé à l'ouest du camp vers 17h15 »

De Sho à Cha le 09 Aout A 16h50

« D'accord. »

**Appel entrant de Cha à Sho le 09 Aout A 17h20**

- Bon, tu es où espèces de boulet !

- Mais, sur le terrain ! D'ailleurs, tu y est pas toi !

- Bien sur que si ! Dans les gradins boulet !

- Ben non, tu y es pas !

- Tu es à quel terrain… Bien, celui vers le centre commercial !

- …

- …

- …

- … Ben quoi ?

- Mais qui m'as fichu un abruti pareil ! On se demande si tu sais lire !J'ai dis le terrain ouest, celui qui se trouve vers le centre sportif de la ville !

- Oups… J'ai mal lu…

- Sans blague !

- En fait, je me suis arrêté à terrain…

- … Tu es impossible… Même pas fichu de lire CORRECTEMENT un SMS... Bon, tu bouges pas, j'arrive !

- Mais non, je vais me dépla…

- Et comment banane ! Tu as le pied dans le plâtre et le centre commerciale est à 15 minutes de transport à ici !

- Ah… J'avais oublié…

- Désespérant… Bon, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, le temps d'aller chercher une voiture.

- Ah ! C'est vrai que tu as ton permis !

- Toi, ça serait bien que tu l'ai ! A tout de suite !

- A toute !

**Fin de l'appel**

* * *

De I à Sho ; le 10 Aout 200N ; A 11h25

« Vous avez pu vous expliquer? »

De Sho à I ; le 10 Aout 200N ; A 11h30

« Oui, c'est bon, on s'est expliqué »

De I à Sho ; le 10 Aout 200N ; A 11h32

« Et? »

De Sho à I ; le 10 Aout 200N ; A 11h39

« En fait, je me suis planté de terrain, et du coup, Cha est venu me chercher, du coup, on a discuté dans la voiture et on s'est expliqué. Il m'a parlé de ses anciennes relations et surtout comment elles ont finies, le pourquoi il a été aussi dur avec moi et tout ça. Mais, on est pas ensemble, j'ai des efforts à faire! Il préfère attendre encore un peu avant de ce décider, c'est donc à moi de le faire changer d'avis! »

De I à Sho ; le 10 Aout 200N ; A 11h42

« C'est bien qu'il t'en ait parlé. Au moins, tu sais le pourquoi du comment. Pour ce qui est de l'attente, essayes d'y aller mollo quand même, il n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main... »

De Sho à I le 10 Aout 200N A 11h43

« Je sais ^^' »

* * *

**Appel entrant de Sho à Cha le 15 Décembre 200N. A 20h13**

« - Hum ? Quoi…

- Bébé, c'est moi !

- Shunko ?!

- Shì de, wǒ de xīnzàng (1) ?

- Que ! De un, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et de deux, tu sais quel heure il et en Corée ?

- Tu t'améliore en chinois ! Heu, à peu près… 5 heures du mat'…

- Merci, faut dire que j'ai de quoi parlé, avec toi comme commères… Et qu'est ce que je fais à 5h00 du mat', comme tu dis si bien ?

- Tu dors…

- Bingo, alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir réveillé à cette heure !

- Duì bù qǐ (2). En fait, j'ai réussit à m'arranger avec le coach !

- C'est-à-dire…

- Que je pars le 24 à 2h00 du mat !

- Attends une seconde.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Chéri ?

- …

- Hého !

- Quoi ? C'est bon, tu peux attendre un peu quand même ! Bon, si je récapitule : tu joue la finale de la Bundesliga le 24 Décembre à 21h00, contre Hambourg.

- Oui.

- Si tous se passe bien, vous battez Hambourg pour la « je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-fois » de justesse.

- La quatrième fois. Et pas de justesse !

- Hum, il y a deux ans, Schneider à marqué quelques secondes avant la fin, l'année encore d'avant, vous avez gagné 1-0 dans les prolongations et je te fais grâce de cette année.

- …

- …

- …

- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé…

- En fait, tu me dis que tu t'en fiches de mes matchs, mais en fait, tu les suis tout le temps !

- Là, n'est pas la question ! Bref, vous finissez le match vers 22h30 environ, voir 23h00 si prolongations, tu fêtes ta victoire avec tes coéquipiers, ce qui te fait 2h00 et quelques pour ça… Tu vas être mort quand tu vas être dans l'avion, sans compter les autographes, que tu risque de signer, et le décalage horaire…

- … Tu sais que rien que de t'écouter, tu me déprime….

- Et bien pourquoi tu ne pars pas vers 10h00 alors !

- … Et tu es censé avoir un bon instinct dixit ton capitaine…

- Laisse I en dehors de ça, il a largement à faire avec le tien de capitaine…

- C'est quoi le 24 Décembre !

- Le réveillon de Noel.

- Et…

- Et quoi, on boit, on mange, on est obligé d'assister à des repas de familles interminables et j'en passe…

- Mais c'est quoi cette fête pour nous…

- … Tu m'explique là ?

- Tu as oublié ?!

- … Ok, alors si tu parles du jour où on est sortis ensemble, ce n'étais pas le 24 Décembre, mais le 1er Janvier !

- Mais non, pas ça !

- ?

- Bon, tu me diras, ça remonte à 7 ans…

- 7 ans que je te supporte…

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- ?... Ah ! Ok, c'est bon ! Purée, tu as toujours cette idée ?

- Ben oui, faudrait y réfléchir non !

- Et tu m'appelles, à 5h00 du mat' pour ça ?

- Non… Et oui…

- Sho…

- Désolé, mais tu me maques ! Ca fait 3 mois qu'on s'est pas vu ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es rentré en Corée après l'élimination de ton équipe ! Je pensais que tu serais venu habiter à la maison, le temps qu'on finisse !

- Shunko, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ma mère était malade…

- Ta mère t'a égueulée parce que tu m'as laissé tout seul…

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Ben, belle-maman m'a appelé…

- …

- …

- … Génial, ma mère et mon mec sont des commères et se disent tout! Bon, passons, tu atterris à quelle heure à Séoul ?

- Vers 16h00, dans l'après midi…

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu vas être claqué…

- Tu me soigneras !

- Comme d'habitude… Bon, ca te dérange si je dors ?

- Non, non, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire

- Ok, bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit ! Euh, Cha ?

- Hum ?

- Wo ai ni (3).

- … Wǒ yě shì.

**Fin appel le 15 Décembre à 20h40**

* * *

Fini ! Purée, j'en ai bavée pour la faire celle là ! Elle m'a pris deux semaines ! Dur…

Bon, honnêtement, il y a des fautes, ça c'est clair net et précis… Surtout de grammaire en fait… Désolée -'

Je me suis servie de la colère qu'avais Cha envers Sho qui lui a cassé la jambe pour écrire cette Fic… J'espère avoir gardé un peu de leurs caractères…

Bon, je vous laisse, et j'espère que la prochaine fic arrivera assez vite…

J'espère que vous avez aimez !

Traduction des points.

(1) Qui va trouver de quel dessin animé c'est?

(2) N'appellez pas la SPA.

(3) Dieu que c'est cliché...

(4) Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, mais à force de voir Sho sourire...

(5)Oui mon cœur

(6) Pardon

(7) Je t'aime

(8) Moi aussi


End file.
